masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - Februar 2010
< Archiv Januar 2010 | Archiv Februar 2010 | Archiv März 2010 > 01.02.2010 Der Citadel-Rat hat einen Bericht über die Wirtschaftliche Entwicklung im Citadel-Raum vorgelegt, welche nach dem Angriff auf die Citadel in eine tiefe Rezession verfallen war. Der Rat gab an, dass die Arbeitslosenzahlen dank des Beschäftigungswachstums zurückgingen, jedoch wurde er vom Vorsitzenden des Vol-Protektorats beschuldigt, den Zugang auf seine statistischen Quellen zu verweigern, was es dem Rat ermögliche, die Zahlen in seinem Sinne zu verfälschen. Der Rat hielt dem entgegen, dass das Zurückhalten von Quellen die übliche Vorgehensweise der turianischen, asarischen und salarianischen Regierungen und unerlässlich für Vertrauen von Investoren sei. 02.02.2010 Der extrasolare Komet CR1331 Kingu wird demnächst die hanarische Siedlungswelt Belan (Unterströmung) passieren. Der Komet enthält ein flüchtiges Gaselement, welches von der Sonne des Systems erhitzt werden wird, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, wie diese Reaktion die Bahn des Kometen verändern wird. Es ist unmöglich zu bestimmen, ob der Komet Belan treffen oder lediglich daran vorbeifliegen wird. Die hanarischen Bürger evakuieren derzeit die Kolonie fluchtartig, während ihre Regierung die turianische Flotte um Entsendung eines Schlachtschiffes gebeten hat, um den Kometen abzufangen. 03.02.2010 Aish Ashland, Enkelin des Energiemagnats Jonah Ashland, wohnte heute Morgen ihrer Verhandlung wegen des Besitzes von Rotem Sand bei. "Ich denke, ich und eine ganze Menge Menschen wissen nicht einmal, warum es überhaupt illegal ist", sagte sie. "Biotiker haben Zeug wie dieses vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag in ihrem Nervensystem. Warum ist es legal für sie?" Ihre Anhänger versammelten sich um das Gerichtsgebäude in der Hoffnung, einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Berühmtheit zu erlangen, deren zweifelhafter Ruf ihrem e-Book-Deal oder anderen Engagements nicht im Wege stand, wie zum Bespiel der Veranstaltung am heutigen Abend, anlässlich derer Aishs DNA an die Hollywood Bank of Fame gespendet werden wird. 04.02.2010 Drei zeitgleiche Einbrüche in das Finanzministerium des Citadel-Rats haben für Empörung in den Rängen des Rates gesorgt und den Verdacht auf das Vol-Protektorat gelenkt. Dieses hatte in den vergangenen Monaten Einsicht in Daten zur galaktischen Wirtschaft verlangt, die vom Rat unter Verschluss gehalten wurden. "Wir alle verurteilen diese Taten unabhängig davon, ob sie in unserem Namen durchgeführt wurden oder nicht", sagte der Sprecher des Nao-Klans Udra Nao. "Die Tatsache, dass diese Daten im Extranet für alle einsehbar veröffentlicht wurden, spricht für die Uneinigkeit zwischen den Völkern, die der Rat vertritt. Diebstahl ist jedoch ein Verbrechen, welches von unserer Spezies sehr ernst genommen wird." Der Citadel-Rat begrüßte diese Verurteilung in einer heute Morgen veröffentlichten Erklärung, betonte jedoch, dass er die Angelegenheit noch nicht als erledigt betrachtet - Asari-Spectre Tela Vasir wurde mit dem Fall beauftragt. 05.02.2010 Ein Gremium von Experten des Institutes für Sternenkörper stuften den Kometen CR1331 Kingu als harmlos für die Hanar-Kolonie im Belan-System ein. Sie erklärten, dass die Gase, die der Komet abwirft seine Route beeinflussen wird und er den Planeten glatt verfehlen wird. Die Reaktion der Bevölkerung von Belan war gespalten: Einige waren dankbar für diese Nachricht, andere zweifelten an der Aussage der Experten, wohingegen die Turianer, welche damit beauftragt wurden ein Schlachtschiff zu entsenden, um den Asteroiden zu zerstören, die Nachricht begrüßten und betonten, dass sie eine Sonde entsenden werden, um den historischen Hintergrund des Kometen zu erforschen. 06.02.2010 Die DNA der Berühmtheit Aish Ashland wurde von der Hollywood Bank of Fame zurückgewiesen, da diese nicht mit der Probe auf ihrer Gesundheits-ID-Karte übereinstimmte. Vorläufige Analysen deuten darauf hin, dass die von ihr zur Verfügung gestellte DNA von einer nahen weiblichen Verwandten stammt. Die Nachricht ist zur Zeit das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins auf den Bürofluren in der gesamten Galaxis. In Las Vegas bieten Kasinos Wetten auf die Identität der Spenderin an mit Gewinnquoten für all ihre bekannten weiblichen Verwandten. Die beliebteste ist ihre nahestehende Cousine Lili mit einer Quote von 2:1. Außerdem liegt die Quote dafür, dass es sich um einen geplanten Werbetrick handelt, derzeit bei 1.5:1. 07.02.2010 Zahlreiche Nationen der Erde haben sich um ihre Fernseher gescharrt um das legändere Super Bowl CCXIX, ein jährliches Sport und Medien Event anzusehen. Dieses Event ist der Höhepunkt der North-American-Union Saison. Die New Yorker Giants trotzten den geringen Erwartungen und besiegten in einem knappen Spiel Beijing Dragons mit 24 zu 19. Der Höhepunkt des Spiels lieferte der kroganische Quarter-Back Bragus Thul mit einem 69-Yard Pass. Die Top 3 Werbungen im Spiel waren Aldrin Labs' komische "Improvise, Unithirst's "Coffee Cola Rock'n Rolla" und Binary Helix's "Not My Future, Thanks". Um die Zuschauer zu ärgern schwenkte man zum Trailer des baldigen Sommerbluckbuster "Nekyia-Korridor" um, welches Sportfans auf das Extranet verweist damit sie herausfinden was so ein Nekyia eigentlich war.... 08.02.2010 Ein wachsendes Konsortium von Wissenschaftlern hat im Extranet eine Petition unterschrieben, die behauptet, dass die Feststellung der ISAB (der Expertenkreis des Institutes für Sternenforschung) über den Kingu Kometen falsch sei. Mit Hilfe der Fernmesstechnik aus der Shining Sky Raumstation wurde berechnet, dass der CR1331 Kingu an den Planeten nahe genug heran kommen wird und einen gefährlichen Meteoritenschauer produzieren wird und möglicherweise die Gravitation des Planeten beeinträchtigen wird. Millionen Zivilisten suchten den höchsten Punkt von Belan auf um auf den angeblichen Weltuntergang zu warten und blockierten Verkehrsadern und überrannten Raumhäfen. Die Reise nach Belan wurde eingeschränkt. 09.02.2010 Der Citadel Rat begrüßt heute den Planeten Turvess als neues Mitglied der Galaktischen Gemeinschaft. Die sensible einheimische Spezies "Raloi" schoss im letzten Jahr ihr erstes Weltraumteleskop in den Orbit, welches die Anwesenheit eines Asari Raumschiff bemerkte: Die Azedes. Morgen werden Besucher aus der ganzen Galaxie außerhalb von sechs Städten Turvess landen, wobei sie den Raloi Wünsche und kleine Geschenke mitbringen werden. Tickets für vom Rat gesponsorte Schiffe sind schon seit Monaten ausverkauft und wegen Bedenken mögliche Krankheiten einzufliegen dürfen keine anderen Schiffe legal nach Turvess fliegen. Eine Komm-Boje in der Nähe von Turvess wird speziell dafür vorbereitet, zwanzig Stunden Willkommens-Botschaften zum Planeten zu senden. 10.02.2010 Der Komet Kingu ist an der Hanar-Kolonie von Belan vorbei gerast und hat eine wüste Zerstörung hinterlassen. Obwohl der Hauptteil des Kometen, dessen Größe fast 1/4 des Belan Monds entsprach, nicht auf die Oberfläche des Planeten eingeschlagen ist, störte er dennoch die Gezeiten des Planeten mit seiner Gravitationskraft. Tsunamis haben Küstenstädte auf der ganzen Welt verwüstet, Dämme zerstört und auch zentrale Städte fernab der Küste, die überwiegend von anderen Aliens bevölkert wurden, zerstört. Der Citadel Rat erklärte den gesamten Planeten zum Katastrophengebiet und das Schätzen des entstandenen Schadens wird noch Monate andauern. 11.02.2010 Die Spur der Zerstörung des Kometen Kingu beherrscht immer noch die Nachrichten. Neue Videos zeigen den Meteorregen, hervorrgerufen durch heiße Gase bei denen Eisbrocken vom Kometen herabfielen. Es wurde zum Glück kein Bevölkerungszentrum beim Einschlag der Gesteinsbrocken getroffen, die bis zu 180 Meter breite Löcher in den Boden rissen. Derweil haben das Intergalaktische Rote Kreuz, die Turianische Lifebearer Brigade, die von den Hanar gegründete Healing Waters und hunderte von anderen Hilfsorganisationen galaxieweit ihre Unterstützung zugesagt den Flüchtlingen zu helfen, ihnen Nahrung und Wohnungsmöglichkeiten bereit zu stellen. 12.02.2010 Die Bilder, die aus der Hanar Kolonie-Welt Belan kommen, sind grausam. Obwohl man denken könnte, dass eine aquatische Art wie die Hanar Überschwemmungen überleben würde, haben Tsunamis, die mehr als fünfzehn Meter hoch waren, viele Hanar getötet, die in der Nähe der Küsten lebten. Einstürzende Gebäude und zerstörte Stromleitungen sorgten für weitere Opfer. Seuchen und Krankheiten breiten sich in den Flüchtlingslagern aus, Insekten und Schimmelpilze befallen die verlassenen Nachbarschaften. In einigen Städten haben die Wiederaufbauarbeiten begonnen, das Hauptaugenmerk liegt hierbei beim abpumpen des Wassers aus den überfluteten Gebieten. Der Verkehr auf dem Raumhafen verläuft immer noch schleppend, da Millionen von Bürgern versuchen in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren. 13.02.2010 Nun ist die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen und sie ist verblüffend. Aish Ashland versuchte ihre eigene DNA mit der ihres zweieiigen Zwillings Mina, mit dem sie schon länger zerstritten ist, in der Hollywood Bank of Fame zu vertauschen. Die Partylöwin sagte heute in Interviews, dass dies ihre Art sei, sich bei Mina für das ständige Ausspannen ihrer Freunde und die Schikaniererei zu entschuldigen. "Meine Zwillingsschwester vereinte schon immer das beste aus unserer Familie in sich," so Aish, "und ich wusste, dass die Welt nicht noch mehr Aishes brauchte. Sie brauchte mehr Minas, also ersetzte ich eine Speichelprobe von mir durch ihre." Die Quote von Mina in den Wettbüros liegt bei 42:1, die nächste all ihrer weiblichen Verwandten. Mina Ashland konnte nicht für eine Stellungnahme erreicht werden. 14.02.2010 Viele Planeten und Kolonien der Menschen begehen heute den Valentinstag, bei dem es um Romantik, Liebe und die Grußkartenindustrie geht. Künftige oder bereits verbundene Fortpflanzungspartner tauschen dabei Liebesgrüße aus, oftmals unterstützt durch Geschenke wie Schnittblumen, Schmuck oder Süßigkeiten, alles in der Hoffnung auf sexuelle Gefälligkeiten. Experten rechnen in diesem Jahr mit dem Versand von mehr als 2 Millliarden Valentinsgrüßen auf der Erde und weiteren 5 Milliarden in den Kolonien der Menschen. Der Tag findet zunehmend auch bei Asari und Volus Verbreitung, die die ungewöhnliche Mischung aus Geschäft und Fortpflanzung interessant finden. 15.02.2010 Die Citadel Ratsdelegation des neu aufgenommenen Planeten Turvess schloss heute die kroganischen Vertreter aus, nachdem es bei der Einführung einer kroganischen Sportart, genannt Kowla, zu einer Schlägerei mit drei Toten und vierzehn Verletzten kam. Die kroganischen Vertreter fühlten sich durch den Ausschluss bloßgestellt und sagten, dass Kowla erfolgreich "mit all seinen Traditionen" auf Turvess eingeführt wurde und dass keine Notwendigkeit für solch eine Überreaktionen bestanden habe. Eine Umfrage unter den Turvianern zeigte, dass nur 21% gegen den Ausschluss der Kroganer vom Rest der Zeremonie waren. 16.02.2010 C-Sec Behörden haben einen turianischen Abgeordneten auf der Citadel verhaftet, der ein kroganisches Projekt finanzierte, welches den Bau eines Schlachtschiffes auf dem Planeten Tuchanka zum Ziel hatte. Laut C-Sec Beamten schmuggelte Ellis Valterus, DuArch des Meade Clusters, alles, von Blaupausen über seltene Materialien bis hin zu Rucksäcken voller Geld, zum Talyth Clan. Die Operation, die zur Verhaftung von Valterus führte, dauerte eineinhalb Jahre. Nach einer erfolgreichen Verhandlung wird Valterus lebenslang hinter Gittern sitzen, ohne eine Möglichkeit auf Bewährung. 17.02.2010 Sechs Mitglieder einer Gruppe, die sich selbst TruthHax nennt, wurden wegen des illegalen Hochladens sensibler Wirtschaftsdaten des Citadel-Rates festgenommen. Vier weitere Mitglieder der Gruppe wurden während einer Schießerei getötet, die, allem Anschein nach, nach Streitigkeiten innerhalb der Gruppe ausbrach. Tela Vasir, die Spectre, der der Fall zugeteilt wurde, gab keinen Kommentar zu ihrer Rolle in diesen Angelegenheiten ab und sagte nur, dass sie den Fall für gelöst betrachtet und sie mit den schnellen Ergebnissen sehr zufrieden ist. 18.02.2010 Jetzt, da die Feierlichkeiten auf dem Planeten Turvess beendet sind, wurde eine Delegation Raloi für einen dreimonatigen Aufenthalt auf die Citadel geschickt. Die Delegation wird in intergalaktischem Recht, Geschichte, Alien-Biologie und Kultur, und Grundlagen von Massen Effekt-Physik unterrichtet werden. Durch einen Ausbruch des H7N7-Grippevirus wurden die vogelartigen Raloi während der Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten auf ihrem Planeten infiziert, auf der Citadel werden die Raloi deshalb Umweltanzüge tragen, wenn sie in Kontakt mit einer außerirdischen Spezies kommen. 19.02.2010 Die Entscheidungen, die die Regierung heute trifft, werden wichtiger denn je sein. Da die Nahrungsmittelvorräte verderben, grassieren Hungersnöte und Plünderungen greifen um sich. Einige Städte, wie New Plentiful, bleiben vom schlimmsten Chaos verschont, da ihre Geographische Lage den Einsatz von Luft- und Raumtransporten für Notfalllieferungen begünstigen. Andere Metropolen, wie die subarktische Stadt von Whitecap, leiden hingegen unter eine schlechten Infrastruktur sowie extremen Temperaturen. Die offizielle Zahl der Todesopfer hat die 110.000 erreicht und Schätzungen gehen von einer Gesamtzahl von 1,1 bis 3,5 Millionen aus. 20.02.2010 Die Spendenshow heute Abend zur Unterstützung des katastrophengebeutelten Planeten Belan glänzt mit einem gewaltigen Staraufgebot. In der zweistündigen Sendung unter der Regie von Ronny Lam treten Topentertainer wie Alis Price und Vladimir Bukin auf. Die Liste der Gäste ist so lang, dass das gesamte Ensemble der Extranet-Serie "Crashcart" an der Tür abgewiesen werden musste. Legenden wie Amita Valla werden an den Kommeinheiten sitzen und Spendenaufrufe entgegennehmen. "Belan soll wissen, dass diese Galaxie Anteil nimmt", sagt sie, "und wenn man ein paar reiche, verwöhnte Promis braucht, um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass gerade mehrere Millionen sterben mussten werden wir genau das tun, Schwester!" 21.02.2010 Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Weltraumepos "Nekyia-Korridor" erlitten heute einen schweren Rückschlag, als der Hauptdarsteller vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Nathan Gold, Star des bislang 5,1 Milliarden Credits teuren Projekts, war an die Außenhülle eines Raumschiffs in der obereren Atmosphäreschicht eines Gasgiganten geschnallt, als ein Blitz in das Schiff einschlug. Gegen den Großteil der Auswirkungen war der Goldene geschützt, aber die Elektronik seines Anzugs brannte durch , und er musste Unterstützung anfordern, die ihn mit Sauerstoff versorgte. Regisseur Morgan Bierester sagt, er hoffe darauf, dass die Szene es bis in den fertigen Film schafft. "So etwas kann man sich nicht ausdenken", erklärt er. "Das wird eine einmalige Sensation." 22.02.2010 Am lautesten klingelten die Kinokassen der Galaxie an diesem Wochende bei dem neuen Krankenhaus-Drama-Buddy-Actionfilm "Herzschlag", der 3,8 Milliarden Credits einspielte und den romantischen Horrorfilm "Nachtwinde" mit 2,9 Milliarden auf den zweiten Platz verwies. Auf Platz drei liegt der Überraschungshit "Stepptanz mit weichem Schuh" mit 800 Millionen Credits, der damit seine Erfolgsserie aus den letzten drei Wochen in den Charts fortsetzen konnte. Die mit einem Minibudget gedrehte Komödie über einen Volus und einen Elcor, die es am Broadway schaffen wollen, beweist Stehvermögen, obwohl der Film von Kritikern der Elcor und Volus einstimmig verrissen wurde. 23.02.2010 Militantische Seperatisten aus der turianischen Kolonie auf Taetrus haben die Verantwortung für den Absturz eines Handelskreuzers auf ein abgelegenes Bauerndorf übernommen. Der Vorfall wurde zunächst für eine missglückte Entführung gehalten. Der Kreuzer schlug mit Orbitalgeschwindigkeit ein, hinterließ einen drei Kilometer langen Graben und steckte ringsum die Flora in Brand. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Experten halten es für unwahrscheinlich, dass der Flugschreiber einen Aufprall bei dieser Geschwindigkeit, die 30.000 Stundenkilometer überschreiten kann, überstanden hat. 24.02.2010 Der jährliche Eine-Zukunft-Gipfel, eine siebentägige Konferenz, die Umweltschutzgruppen aus der ganzen Galaxie auf der Asari-Heimatwelt Thessia veranstalten, wurde heute eröffnet. Man rechnet mit 200.000 Teilnehmern pro Tag und weiteren 300.000 virtuellen Teilnehmern. Der Gesamtgewinn wird an Umweltschutzprojekte gespendet. Kernthema in diesem Jahr ist das Terraforming. Auf der Gästeliste stehen Koryphäen wie Iali T'Nuson und Ben Vabo. Gleichzeitig hat der radikale Flügel der Bewegung an anderer Stelle in der Stadt angeblich eine parallel stattfindende Untergrundkonferenz namens Eine-Chance-Gipfel ausgerufen, bei der auch Techniken des Ökoterrorismus diskutiert werden. 25.02.2010 Ein Mantis-Weltraumfahrzeug hat sich heute Abend mit der Erdflotte der Allianz eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd geliefert, die in Mexico City ihren Anfang nahm. Der 16-jährige Jorge Asensio soll das Flugzeug von einem schlecht gesicherten Söldnerlandeplatz gestohlen haben. Seine Flugkenntnisse hatte er aus einem Computerspiel, und außerdem unterstützte ihn die Bord-VI des Schiffes. Er flog die Highways bis zu seiner Schule entlang und kreiste über dem Fußballfeld, bevor die Luftwaffe der Vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika ihn zur Landung aufforderte. Daraufhin stieg er in die oberere Atmosphäre auf, schüttelte seine Verfolger ab und wurde dann von Allianzjägern im Tiefflug gejagt, bis ihm schließlich über der Antarktis der Treibstoff ausging. Er sprang mit dem Fallschirm ab und erfror, bevor die Behörden ihn gefunden hatten. Auf das Söldnerunternehmen Tiburón Rojo wartet nun eine Anklage wegen strafbarer Fahrlässigkeit. 26.02.2010 Skye Turnick, das einzige überlebende Mitglied der Cerberus-Zelle, die für die mittlerweile berüchtige "Folterkammer" für gefangene Aliens auf dem Planeten Trident in den Terminus-Systemen verantwortlich war, entkam heute Morgen um 9:37 Ortszeit aus der Haft. Ein paramilitärischer Angriff mit Jägern zerstörte zunächst die Begleitboote des Gefangenentransports. Danach wurde Turnick herausgeholt und ausgeflogen. Andere Häftlinge wurden Zeugen des Vorfalls, und einige von ihnen halfen sogar den Wachen aus dem Wasser. Die Seeverwaltung von Trident meldet, es gebe keine Spur des Fluchtfahrzeugs, und weist darauf hin, dass Trident für derartige Zwecke nur über wenige hochauflösende Spionagesatelliten oder Radarballone verfüge. Auf die Frage, ob sie glaube, dass Cerberus hinter dem Ausbruch steckt, sagte die zuständige Agentin Angela Rhow. "Wenn etwas wie eine Bombe aussieht und explodiert wie eine Bombe, dann ist es auch eine". 27.02.2010 Heute hat Transworld 1 erstmals seine Pforten geöffnet und gilt damit offiziell als höchstes Gebäude der bekannten Galaxie. Transworld 1 befindet sich auf dem Planeten Kosh in der Attika-Traverse, und in seinen 1002 Stockwerken sind Einkaufszentren, Büros, drei Hotels, ein Zoo, ein Aquarium und natürlich jede Menge Parkmöglichkeiten untergebracht. Das Gebäude steht auf einer Welt, deren Schwerkraft nur 70 % des Galaxie-Standards entspricht. In ausgewählten Bereichen wird die Ladung mit Masseneffektfeldern leichter gemacht. Ein derartiger Luxus schlägt sich natürlich im Mietpreis nieder - Büros in Transworld 1 kosten pro Quadratmeter und Jahr stolze 61.000 Credits. 28.02.2010 Angesichts der Jagd auf Skye Turnick und seine Cerberus-Verbündeten ist der Raumverkehr zu und von Trident fast zum Erliegen gekommen. Um das Netz um Turnick möglichst eng zu ziehen, hält die Globale Seeverwaltung sämtliche Raumhäfen des Planeten besetzt. Kritiker halten dieses Vorgehen für unklug. "Sie wollen beweisen, dass sie etwas unternehmen, dabei ist der wahrscheinlichste Fluchtweg einfach direkt nach oben", sagte Ranier Drakensburg, der Bürgermeister von Black Bay, Andrada. Die GSV konterte den Vorwurf heute in einer Pressekonferenz und sagte, es gebe keinerlei Hinweis darauf, dass die Cerberus-Kriminellen auch nur eine einzige Möglichkeit hätten, in den Orbit zu gelangen. Außerdem wurden viele Raumhäfen heute ohnehin wegen des Wetters geschlossen, das Trident während der Regenzeit traditionell schwer zu schaffen macht. Trivia *Am 21.02.2010 heißt der Regisseur des Weltraumepos "Nekyia-Korridor" Morgan Bier'e'''ster, am 01.03.2010 heißt er Morgan Bierster. *Am 21.02.2010 stand "Atmosphäreschicht" statt "Atmosphäre'n'schicht". *Am 20.02.2010 stand "Spendenaufrufe entgegennehmen" statt "Spenden'anrufe''' entgegennehmen". en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_February_2010 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten Kategorie:Mass_Effect_2